kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
High Charity
High Charity is the main capital of the United Federation of Worlds both in military, and political aspects of the government. It is stationed in orbit around our Earth, which it is close enough to provide quick travel from the station to the planet's surface and vice-versa while far enough away to keep the population from discovering its existance. It is also a city and home to the Federation high council and the main fleet, a large mass of space cruisers from different universes that can easily outbest our's planet entire military force combined in both size, numbers, and firepower. It was originally the holy city of the Covenant but was repurposed since the Federation's formation. Politically, High Charity is rivaled only by the city of Soleanna from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Description Physical Description It was a large mushroom-shaped structure, 348 kilometers in diameter. At the apex of this "mushroom" was an artificial star that simulated natural sunlight within the city. This star doubled as a launch pad for the Forerunner Dreadnought, the ship at the center of the city. The stalk tapered to a point, with various branches emanating from it, likely for service as docking bays. The city was mobile, could jump through slipspace, and was almost completely powered by the engines of the decommissioned Forerunner vessel. The Dreadnought's engines were powerful enough to run the city on a fraction of their potential output. However, the station also possessed a set of auxiliary reactors that were capable of generating enough power for slipspace travel. Capital City In the internal hub of High Charity lay an extremely large capital city. In its center sat the Forerunner Dreadnought, embedded within the city after the formation of the Covenant as a symbol of conviction and peace between the Sangheili and the San 'Shyuum. The city itself contained many locations sacred to the Covenant such as the Council Chamber, the Sanctum of the Hierarchs and the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. As a construct, High Charity was very similar to the Unyielding Hierophant, a repair & refit station, though it also served as a mobile command post. Unlike many small Covenant vessels and their UNSC (and other military) counterparts, High Charity contained many courtyards and other non-essential spaces which gave the station a terrestrial feel. The interior of High Charity was filled with the Covenant's unique architecture, of a lighter tone than their naval vessels. All of the structures within the city floated above a methane-rich field in which the millions of High Charity's Unggoy dwelled (they used there suits in other areas). The massive towers around the dome were gigantic spires of volcanic rock from the city's base, interwoven with metal supports and covered with decorative alloy. They were used by the San 'Shyuum as offices and private residences. Protection High Charity was so important to the Covenant Empire that it was endowed with its own personal defense fleet, which consists of hundreds of battleships, carriers and cruisers. Some of the biggest fleets in the entire Covenant armada defended the city, such as the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity and the late Fleet of Particular Justice. As it was the Covenant's major religious center and capital, High Charity was enormously sacred to the Covenant. It was thought that true believers should visit it at least once in ones lifetime, though few of the Covenant could afford to do so. It was full of San 'Shyuum and Sangheili Councilors, and the general leadership of the entire alien hegemony. It can be assumed that High Charity had its own set of powerful energy shields and defensive weapons. Despite its considerable defense assets it was unable to withstand the great Flood assault. The station's shields are most likely why the Flood entered it with UNSC In Amber Clad by a precise slipspace jump, and allowed them to bypass any and all outer defenses. A similar incident is mentioned related to this but what is simply is a referred by many of the covenant (who feared the incident the most)as "a creature from an adult only anime with the urge to use human females for its own species' reproduction", which was created as a homage to this event. Layout Along the outer wall on the inside of High Charity were several towers, each containing rooms and hallways. Two of these towers were referred to by Cortana as the Mid Tower and the Far Tower. Most of these towers were connected to the two surrounding towers by the Hanging Gardens and the Valleys of Tears, but the towers containing the Council Chamber and the Mausoleum of the Arbiter were both notably only connected to the sections between them. Hanging far above the Mausoleum of the Arbiter was a part of the Sanctum of the Hierarchs, a large chamber decorated with shards of glass from worlds devastated by the Covenant. Below these structures are the lower districts. History Its origins remain the same as the official Halo canon but with scientist Franz Hopper's rediscovery of the Forerunner ark portals allowed the multiverse to interact with each other. Following the First Bohrok War, The Federation was formed and High Charity was made its capital. It was moved to Earth Prime ten years after the fall of Radient Garden. Species These are a few of the races that populate High Charity as the Federation is composed of hundreds if not, thousands of races from different universes. human.jpg|Human Grunt.jpg|Unggoy Matoran.jpg|Matoran Elite.jpg|Sangheili Klingon.png|Klingon Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Places